piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinoy Pirate
I am Mic3, aka Mic Tre, Miquel Tres, Michael Ilano Rosales Michael Ilano Rosales is a multicultural Actor/Rap Artist/Performer whos collection of unique life experiences have molded him into an individual with a unique set of adaptable skills, natural talent and insatiable motivation matched by few. As an actor, Rosales is best known for his role as a Queen Anne's Pirate in the upcoming 4th installment in the upcoming film "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)." Chosen from a pool of over 4,000, Rosales rose among the ranks during his first-time audition to be chosen as one of a handful of actors talented enough to shadow the lead star, Johnny Depp depicting a "Pirate from the Philippines." His Hollywood journey would take him as far east from his home of Hawaii, across 11,000 Kilometers to London, where he was chosen to film a special part for the feature film. As a musician, Rosales transforms into Mic3 - Mic (Mike)-short for Michael, 3 for the third child, and the 3 for the main islands of the Philippines. His goal is to reconstruct today's Hip-Hop landscape, to bring it back to its artistic foundation and roots and provide a meaningful message to the listener. In 2008, Rosales released his first full-length album, “Respect My Pride.” The album features English and Filipino language music that inspires an appreciation of the Filipino culture and heritage. A feature video was filmed in the Philppines, "Balikbayan," reinforcing the cultural messages found in his music behind a backdrop of historical Philippine landmarks. He has shared the stage with several notable performers including Damian Marley. Born in Germany, Rosales travelled the world as a young child with his 3 brothers and his parents. Rosales eventually ending up the cosmopolitan Pacific hub of Hawaii where he would learn the important trait of adapting to a variety of different people and experiences. In the midst of growing peer and societal pressures, Rosales routed himself out through following his fathers footsteps and trying out for the military. However, his innate desire to be in the spotlight overpowered a desire for a regular life, with him eventually focusing on pursuing a career in entertainment full-time. Today, Rosales continues to pride himself as a versatile entertainer, whether it's behind the microphone or in front of the camera. Pinoy Pirate 01:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Mic3 MIc Tre HONOLULU WEEKLY INTERVIEW MAY 2011 Mic3 Interview: Honolulu Weekly Were you a fan of the three previous Pirates of the Carribean movies? AAAAARRRRGHH!! Best Believe. Did you have to prepare for the audition? I did my best to prepare for the audition by doing additional research on Pirates and developing a character I call the “Pirate’ na sa Pilipinas” which means "Pirate from the Philippines." Have you auditioned for television and movies prior to this experience. Other than my music videos that have shown on various channels, I tried out for Hawaii 5.0. MC to actor. How did you get into acting in the first place? I am passionate about Hip-Hop and entertainment in general. At the time that this opportunity presented itself, I was hoping and praying that I would have a larger platform to showcase what I am made of and it did through this film. Audition pau. You get the part. Take us back to that moment. (who was with you, what you did etc.) I was back in the neighborhood (A-Town) hanging out with some friends when I received a phone call from the casting informing me that they were interested in having me be a part of the film. Before I knew it, I was on a plane to Kauai again and began to film. Everything was super spontaneous! ' ' Explain your role in the film, your costume and the conditions on set. My role is to play a Pirate that is under the command of Captain Blackbeard on the Queen Anne’s Revenge. My costume is a typical Pirate costume, but unique to my character. And wait’ll you see the hat! We worked hard day-in and day-out, but everyone was phenomenal in making everything come together. BTW, who’s side were you on? I was on Captain Blackbeard’s side. AAAARRRRRGH! Talk about all the love, support and especially the Aloha you have received thus far from your friends, fam and the people of Hawaii and the Asian community as well. Can’t beat it huh and did you expect the positive feedback to be so major? There have been many praises I’ve received so far from man friends and family. They're happy to see that the hard work, motivation, dedication and drive I’ve put into trying to hone myself as an entertainer has come to life on the big screen through Disney and the Pirates 4 movie. I was and still am surprised with all the positive feedback and I try my best to give it back through inspiring those that seek their dreams. Is it all overwhelming if so why and how? It's overwhelming, but I am taking it in stride and riding with it. I've had people coming up to me and saying "Mic3 you Pirate" and I answer them with a comical "yaarrgh", a shaka and a handshake.(sometimes 2 slaps, throw da Shaka back!)Yaaaaarrrrgh!!! Have you learned anything new about yourself, the magnitude of being in such a big time movie, etc. from the outpour of support? I learned that patience is important. Through prayer and keeping a positive attitude, GREAT things ALWAYS come. The working experience I've gained through working on such a huge Block Buster film franchise is fantastic. And it's something that I will take with me throughout my entertainment journey. What stoked you out the most about filming in L.A. and London? I was stoked that all the things that I did throughout the movie will soon be coming to life in the theatres in 3D and Imax across thousands of movie screens around the world! And the travel opportunity was amazing as well! ' Any interesting on set stories or memories you would like to share? ' I remember the first day I encountered to Captain Black Beard behind the scenes. I was thrown back at how in character he is at all times! It was awesome walking by him throwing out a “Arrrrrgh Captain” and he would give me a look that would make you shiver in fear! When you finally watch Pirates on the big screen (if you haven’t already), a lot of the memories of the experience/filming will probably come back. Summarize the overall experience. I had the best time of my life while filming and off the set, with some of the best people I’ve ever met in my whole life. This experience has opened my eyes and my heart to new opportunities and aspirations in life with the ultimate aim to leave my mark in film and related entertainment avenues. ' ' You are going to have you homies yelling shit like “Mic Tre muthafaka!” “Mike Treezy in the building!” “Angry Locals Chee Whoo!” All up in the Oahu theaters, whenever you appear on screen. How dope is the thought of that. Super Dope Kalani, Super F*N Dope Bra! Cheeeewhooooo!!! The taste of the whole process must have been ono as hell. How do you hope to build on the media attention/ opportunity? I am happy and humbled at every and all opportunities that people want to have me talk about my role in the movie and I can only build on this opportunity by sending a positive message and inspire those who have similar aspirations to continue to pursue their dreams. As an MC it’s all about what you say, what you say, flavor, swag etc. It may seem like a very small role to 98 percent of the world but for the other 2 percent (Filipinos, people of Hawaii, friends, fam) you make a huge impact without ever speaking. Kind of ironic to me. How does that make you feel homey? God has blessed me with talents, opportunities and with supportive people who have helped me become who I have become and to help me get to where I am at today. It feels good to be an inspiration whether I say anything or just through my presence alone. My thing is just to be a light in the world for those who are searching for it. The filming of the movie was THE WORK. All the props and support is THE RIDE, and it has only just begun. How do you plan on RIDING this “success” out this summer? My plan is to take what I’ve already experienced and taking it to the next adventure my personal pirate ship of life takes me! But regardless, God is in control and I believe that there are greater things to come! Shooting schedule. Start to finish. Filming in Kauai it was all day long from before the sun came up to after the sun went down. In Oahu it was almost the same with exception to a few nights filming. In Hollywood it was a little different, but hectic nonetheless. ''' Funny beard stories. Beard facts. '''I’ve never grown out a beard for a purpose. I grew my beard out for the first time in my life for this film and its taken me clear across the world. The looks on peoples faces as they’re passing first class seats to get to theirs on United Airlines is priceless when you have a beard that looks like mine! Any recollections of liking pirates as a kid? Haha! Of course I wanted to be a pirate growing up! My mom would tell me that when I was a young boy I would not want to shower, nor brush my teeth, even didn’t like to change my clothes sometimes! So I had an advantage over the other kids...Aaarrrgh! What was your favorite Disney movie as a kid? Hook Is Pirates your new favorite? ' ' Most certainly, Pirates is my new favorite, because I am living out my childhood dream! Designing userpage Hey Michael, Do you mind if I help organize your userpage as all the other actors were set up? Salomon was ok with me redesigning his page, so I'd thought I'd do the same with yours...though I thought I should ask for your permission, just in case. Welcome to POTC Wiki! ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC)